Poción de Amor
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:Oracle Series:. Maple ha preparado una poción de amor sin el permiso de Sirup. ¡Tienes que ver qué sucede cuando Link la toma y se encuentra con Zelda! [Lime leve en capítulo final]
1. I

**Ahora aquí les traigo este minific, espero les agrade n-n **

**Sucede en cualquier espacio temporal después de la Serie Oráculos, los personajes son de la series. El lugar es Labrynnia, después de que Link derrotó a Ganondorf y a Twinrova, la princesa Zelda y su cuidadora Impa se quedaron a vivir una pequeña temporada con ellos.  
Después de esa temporada, y ayudados por Maple, la aprendiz de la bruja Sirup, nuestra pareja de chicos se encontrarán con lo que habían estado esperando: el amor.  
¬¬U pésima introducción, mejor lean! **

**No por nada es clasificación T para adolescentes (mejor P para pervertidos u.ú), mayores de 15 si me lo preguntan. **

**n0n los veo al final del fic ;D **

OoOoO

**Poción de Amor **

-¡Maestra¡Maestra!-

-¡Maple! ya cállate! estoy aquí!- refunfuñó la vieja bruja Sirup saliendo desde detrás del enorme caldero, su aprendiz, Maple, ya llevaba dos años con ella y simplemente la molestaba con el tono agudo de su vocecita cuando encontraba algo bueno.

-¡Maestra!- llega la joven vestida como una bruja, con su corto cabello verde peinado en una singular forma- ¡Lo conseguí¡Lo hice! Por fin pude hacer un brebaje mágico-

-¿De veras¿Ahora que veneno hiciste, niña? -.-U-

-¬¬ ¡ningún veneno¡Es la pócima de Amor de Maple¡La bruja!- comentó orgullosa mientras levantaba un vaso de barro.

-¿Pócima de amor¿Estás loca? No se puede hacer algo así. Sólo hiciste un amplificador de emociones, niña testaruda.- dijo mientras agarraba a su gato y le arrancaba unos pelos de la cola, y al hacer esto los tiró al caldero- mejor ayúdame a recolectar setas, es lo que deberías estar haciendo que experimentando con bayas y flores¡si quieres ser bruja harás lo que te ordene!-

-Si, si maestra- dijo apenada la chica, que dejó el vaso de barro sobre la mesa de madera, algo tosca.

-Ven, dejemos que hierva esa cocción, que las medicinas no se hacen solas. Recogeremos setas, y aprenderás de una vez por todas, niña testaruda, la verdadera magia-

-Si maestra...- dijo algo apagada y salieron de la choza donde ambas vivían.

OoOoO

-¡Puff¡Qué cansado es esto!- comentó al limpiarse la frente y acomodar el arco en su espalda.  
Había estado cazando toda la mañana y no había encontrado una presa como para llevarla a la señora de la posada donde se hospedaba él, y dos de las huéspedes más distinguidas que hubiera visto Lynn (el pueblo de labrynnia), la princesa Zelda de Hyrule y su tutora Impa.

El poco rato de caminar por la pradera, divisó la choza de la bruja Sirup; con su chimenea humeante como siempre, y unos horribles árboles secos que le daban un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

-¿Señora Sirup?- preguntó antes de entrar, la vieja puerta estaba medio abierta- ¿Maple¿Están en casa¿Me pueden dar agua¡Estoy sediento!- dijo con algo de humor, pero al notar que nadie le contestaba se decidió a entrar.

La pequeña casucha era humilde, con el enorme caldero en medio, la chimenea justo en el techo; unas decenas de libros antiguos en un anaquel, dos camas, una mesa y una pequeña y rústica cocina.  
El muchacho fue hasta la mesa, creyendo que en el vaso de barro que estaba ahí había agua, le dio un trago antes de escupir parte del líquido, que sabía horriblemente dulzón.

OoOoO

Mientras caminaban para ir al pueblo antes de que la tarde cayera con fuerza, la chica iba escoltada por su tutora; en el trayecto se habían encontrado a las brujas Sirup y Maple, que le preguntaron cómo se la pasaba en Lynn.

-¡Muy bien! La gente es extremadamente dulce- al decir esto la chica sonrió.

-Claro que si su majestad, Zelda. Usted no es como el desgraciado de Ralph Ambi que se la pasa de vago todo el día y no toma sus labores con el pueblo- comentó la vieja Sirup algo cansada.

-Maestra, el joven Ralph sólo está enamorado de la señorita Nayru- rió con una mano en la boca la chica Maple, mientras llevaba setas en la otra mano.

-Oh, si claro, y ella le hace caso- comentó muy ufana y sarcástica Impa que iba atrás de la joven con la tiara.

A pocos metros de la casa de Sirup, el maltrecho camino y los años encima de la señora hicieron que diera un trastabillazo y fuera a dar al suelo, con un grito de Maple que tiró todas las setas y se hincó para ayudar a su maestra.

-¡No¡Niña testaruda! Mejor ve por algo para poner las setas, que no se ensucien- dijo al tratar de levantarse.

-No se preocupen, yo voy por algo para ponerlas- sonrió la princesa comenzando a correr hacia la casa de la bruja.

-Gracias su majestad- dijo Maple- AUCH! ¬¬U- exclamó al sentir su oreja jalada por su maestra, que aún estaba en el piso.

-¡Ándale mocosa¡Ayúdame!-

-Mejor te ayudo Maple- comentó riendo Impa mientras levantaba a la señora.

-Gracias Impa -.-U-

OoOoO

Se sentía extraño¿esa no era agua? Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas.  
Alguien abrió la desmadejada puerta y entró como una aparición.

La muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-_Momento, si es sólo Zelda...-_ pensó incrédulo al ver la hermosura que acababa de entrar.

-¡Hola, Link!- dijo afectuosa la muchacha- perdón, llevo prisa, Sirup se cayó otra vez y debo recoger sus setas- tomó una canasta detrás de la puerta y volvió a salir.

-Hola Zelda...- dijo atontado cuando estuvo solo.

Y en realidad estaba estupidizado, nunca había sentido tantas emociones arremolinándose en su cabeza y queriendo estallar; era cierto que la chica era bonita¿pero ponerse así por ella¿Él?

-_¿Qué me pasa?_- se toma la cabeza con una mano.

Y si le gustaba pero en secreto, un joven granjero como él, por muy guerrero que sea, por muy salvador de Labrynnia y Holodrum nunca podría estar con una joven de su talla. Y se lo había venido repitiendo para alejar la idea de su cabeza, pero siempre terminaba embobado por la forma de ser de la chica.

Y ahora le estaba valiendo todo, no importaba ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué de pronto sintió que todos esos remordimientos desaparecían?

Se quedó como un tonto parado viendo a la puerta.

OoOoO

-Muchas gracias, su majestad, salvó nuestras setas- dijo agradecida Sirup- que bueno que no es como cierta niña inútil ¬¬-

-¡Maestra! ;.; No soy una niña inútil,¡tengo 14 años!- dijo molesta mientras cargaba la canasta.

-Y ella tiene 17- dijo ufana la vieja- y sabe hacer mejor las cosas que tú-

-n.nUU- la veía a las dos darse miradas fulminantes- no es para tanto.-

Llegaron hasta la fachada de la casa de Sirup, donde se despidieron y acto seguido, las dos entraron a su casa, encontrándose con el joven aún ido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Link?!- chilló la vieja- ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo incrédula al verlo tan distraído.

-Nada... mejor me voy.- dijo en un tono bastante despreocupado que preocupó a las dos; y salió por la puerta.

-o.oU que raro...- comentó Maple al dejar la canasta sobre la roída mesa. Y al ver el vaso donde estaba su "pócima" casi da un grito- OIGAN¿QUIÉN LE DIO EL BAJÓN A ESTO?-

-¿Qué te pasa muchacha?- exclamó su maestra al verla ponerse de un color rojo por el enfado.

-¿QUÉ ME PASA¡QUÉ ALGUIEN SE TOMÓ UNA PARTE DE MI POCIÓN!-

-Calma, calma, de seguro no fue nada- llegó hasta ella y le arrebató el vaso de barro, después lo olfateó y se puso pálida- Maple... ..U dime qué usaste en esto...-

-Pues lo que viene en sus libros, Maestra Sirup- dijo como lo más natural del mundo.

-..U Maple, sí hiciste una poción de amor... y si ya no tiene tanta como dijiste que tenía antes de irnos, y Link estaba aquí y se encontraba raro... y si la princesa entró a esta casa mientras él estaba aquí...-

-¬0¬ vamos maestra, ambas sabemos que él ya estaba atraído por ella-

-..U no entiendes, sólo actuará como un amplificador de emociones y no sabemos de qué sea capaz ese chico. ¡MAPLE! LA HICISTE BUENA-

-PERDÓN MAESTRA! TT.TT-

-¡VE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE A ALERTAR A LA JOVEN!- chilló empujándola a la puerta.

-Pero... ¿por qué?-

-¡No entiendes! Si ella también siente algo, no sabes qué cosas pueden hacer... o-oUU AHORA VE-

Maple entendió la indirecta y al silbar una escoba salió de no sé donde y se montó en ella, volando como bólida a la posada donde se hospedaba la chica.

-_XO y esto porque ambas sabemos los sentimientos de Zelda!_-

FBfb**Flashback**fbFB

Sentadas en torno al caldero de la casa de Sirup, se encontraban Impa, la princesa de Hyrule, Sirup y Maple; estas últimas dos trataban de saber qué mal podía estar aquejando a la chica, que se sentía mal después de estar tres meses con ellos en Labrynnia.

-¿comiste algo que te hizo mal, hija?- le preguntó Sirup, pero la joven sólo volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Hemos estado tres temporadas aquí- interrumpió Impa- casi 18 meses alternados desde que la princesa tiene 12 años¿por qué se habría de enfermar ahora que vino a Lynn?-

-u.¬ a mi se me hace mal de amores- comentó Maple inocentemente- a veces así se pone Ralph cuando piensa mucho en Nayru, que por cierto, no lo toma en cuenta-

Y el comentario al parecer sin anda que ve de la aprendiza de bruja dio en el clavo, pues la chica hylian se sonrojó y miró al suelo, mientras se restregaba nerviosa las manos.

-¿Eso es?- dijeron al unísono Impa y Sirup, que veían confusas a la joven; que dado su comportamiento era obvio que sí era el problema.

-o//o ¡no¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!- trata de no tartamudear mientras levanta sus manos en un ademán tranquilizador- de ve-veras.-

-¬¬U Princesa...- le susurró Impa algo enojada- ¿desde cuánto tiene a ese enamorado?-

-¿Enamorado? o//ó ¡ni siquiera me hace caso¡Y es que siempre anda en otros lados ayudando y me trata como amiga y... 0/0 dije demasiado...-

-O.O ¬w¬ ¿Link?- dijeron las tres algo maliciosas.

-u//u-

-Oh vaya, esto si es noticia- comentó Impa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No-no estás molesta?- le dijo la chica algo apenada.

-¿Cómo voy a estar molesta? n-n si ya decía yo que iban a quedar juntos...-

-¡oh si!- exclamaron las hechiceras.

-¬/¬ todos lo sabían menos yo...-

FBfb**Flashback**fbFB

Y por eso iba Maple como alma que lleva el goblin, porque esa chica estaba esperando secretamente que el tarado de Link se le declarara, aunque fuera en broma. Y no sabía qué haría el chico estando en ese estado.

Llegó de forma "elegante" de frente a la ventana de la joven en la posada.

-X-x ¡AUCH¡ESCOBA ESTÚPIDA! ¬¬- se levanta- o0o ¡Princesa Zelda¡Ábrame!- toca la ventana con la escoba.

Al poco rato oye cómo abre la cerradura de la ventana, y se asoma Zelda a ver qué causaba alboroto afuera de su ventana.

-¿Maple?- exclamó sorprendida al ver a la bruja.

-¡Debe de mantenerse lejos de Link¡Tomó mi poción mágica y no sabemos qué ocurra!- gritó casi zarandeando a la joven.

-n.nUU claro, lo tendré en mente.-

-fiu! –se limpia el sudor- por un momento pensé que no me creería; bien, hasta mañana!- se vuelve a montar en su escoba y se va volando.

Zelda cierra la ventana y suspira.

-_Por favor¿Maple haciendo pociones¿Qué funcionan? _jaja, buen chiste.- dice mientras camina hacia el comedor de la posada.

Y en el comedor estaban varios huéspedes y Link que escuchaba como si nada las quejas de la dueña, que le gritaba en la oreja.

-¡NO TRAJISTE NADA PARA CENAR! Sabes que tenemos a la princesa de tu país aquí, y ni así se te ocurre cazar algo decente-

Pero el chico parecía no oír los gritos de la dueña, estaba perdido en su mundo, viendo al universo (mejor dicho, totalmente ido) pero cuando la princesa se hizo presente en el comedor centró toda su atención en ella y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella se sentó en la mesa junto con Impa, que leía un libro. Se sentía incómoda.

OoOoO

-¡Ya llegué maestra!- gritó Maple al entrar a la choza de nuevo.

-¡Maple¡Niña tonta¡ahora si la hiciste buena!- le regañó Sirup que tenía a su gato negro como atontado con una gata rolliza que estaba en una pequeña celda con barrotes, el gato estaba como loco, maullando y trataba de zafarse del agarre de su dueña- ¬¬U pobre, oh, pero pobre de Link... esto ha de estar sintiendo ahora.-

-Quiere decir...- brillan los ojitos- ¡que mi poción si sirve!? Pero... o.ó ¿le dio al gato?-

-Sólo la probaba en el gato, para ver en cuánto tiempo se pasa el efecto- dijo al apretujar más al gato que le había dado un zarpazo- ay Maple, no sabemos lo que pueda suceder. Ahora te quedas aquí y cuentas cuantas horas pasan. Es tu responsabilidad-

--.-U si maestra.-

OoOoO

-_¿por qué me mira tanto? Si quería que me viera, pero no pensé que tan pronto... Zelda, estás alucinando._- pensaba mientras trataba de no prestar atención a la insistente mirada del joven.

-_¡Argh¿Qué demonios me sucede?_­- estaba más confundido que antes, se sentía como en un fondo color de rosa, y ella era la única a la que podía ver y escuchar.

-Impa, voy a salir a tomar aire afuera- le anunció mientras se levantaba.

-Claro, claro- seguía absorta en la lectura.

Y Link que tras ella como un imán al metal después de que salió. Encontrándola con las manos en el pecho, mirando al cielo.

-¿Princesa?-

-¿Link?- se voltea sorprendida al verlo- n-n ya te he dicho que me puedes tutear, al fin y al cabo somos amigos.-

Su voz. Qué melodiosa era.

-Si... si...-

-¿Te sientes bien?- le dijo algo preocupada, acercándose a él- Tienes fiebre- comentó al tocarle la frente con el antebrazo, ya que tenía las manos enguantadas- ¡Impa¡Link esta enfermo!- gritó con la esperanza de que la escucharan.

-¿De veras? Ni lo había notado, pensé que estaba haciendo calor.- dijo algo embobado mientras la veía subirse el guante de nuevo.

-Link, ni pareces tú¿qué ocurre?- comentó nerviosa al ver que la miraba como si tuviera algo- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo mientras se tocaba la cara para quitarse lo que sea que tuviera.

-No, estás muy bien...-

Se sonrojó. ¿Lo decía en el buen o mal sentido¿Mal sentido? Link no era de ésos.

-_Diosas, qué calor..._- pensó al ver al chico cómo la veía como si no hubiera nada más- Estás raro...-

-Algo- dijo en el mismo tono, sin quitarle la vista de encima- _Es... como si no pudiera dejar de mirarla; necesito... sentir sus... labios...-_

Y se acercó hacia ella, tomando con sus manos su cara, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos.  
No se detuvo aunque la chica le preguntó qué hacía, ni aunque tuviera su cara ardiendo.

-A veces, sentía que nunca podría hacer esto; todas mis inhibiciones desaparecieron, como por arte de magia.-

-¿Inhibiciones¿De qué?- le preguntó tratando de normalizar su voz y controlar su acelerado pulso.

-De... decirte que me tienes completamente loco, y no puedo aguantar más un momento sin ti- le declaró mirándola a los ojos, mientras la cara de Zelda pasaba por todas las gamas del rojo conocido.

-¿Qué?- le respondió incrédula.

Y no le dio tiempo de continuar, sellando sus labios con los de la chica que estaba en total shock. Casi desesperado, probando la dulce boca de Zelda.

-_¿No es esto lo que quería¡Era lo que esperaba! Ay, Diosas..._- cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el movimiento casi reprochante de los labios del muchacho, que esperaba a que respondiera o le diera una cachetada.

Y le correspondió, tanto ella como él anhelaban estar así, juntos, y ahora por fin lo levaban a cabo.  
Se separaron unos centímetros, juntando sus frentes.

-Tú también me traes loca...- comentó por fin, cuando pudo normalizar su respiración.

-¿Es cierto? o/o- dijo sorprendido.

-No te hubiera besado...-

-...- sólo acarició con sus manos la cara de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara- eres...-

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa y lo besó profundamente, sintiendo su boca con un tenue sabor dulzón.  
El chico pasó sus manos hasta los brazos de la muchacha, para poder afianzarse mejor, y profundizar el largo beso. Ella se abrazó de su cuello, para sentirlo más cerca.

OoOoO

-Gato pervertido- dijo sin interés Maple al ver al gato tratar de arañarla para ir con el otro animalito.

De repente, el gato se tranquilizó.

-4 horas...- dijo contando el reloj de arena en la mesa.

OoOoO

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, dejando entrar a dos jóvenes unidos por un profundo beso.  
El chico iba de espaldas y ella, dejando de abrazarlo, cerró la puerta por detrás suyo, mientras sus bocas jugaban a saborearse.

-Zelda...- susurró el chico mientras sentía cómo ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda, abrazándolo y pegándose más a él.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo.- le habló por lo bajo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Para ese entonces, el chico ya no se sentía _tan _estupidizado. Ahora se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Claro.- dijo simplemente.

Un tierno beso que sube de tono a uno sofocado y casi sin aire, con un juego de manos que los hacía estremecer a ambos.  
En un momento de recuperación de aire, Link llevó las manos a la tiara de la chica, y con delicadeza la quitó, desacomodando unos mechones rubios de ella, que sonrojada le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te ves más linda sin esto...- dijo al dejar la tiara caer. Para después pasar sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica a ir desabrochando los ganchos de la armadura, que en poco tiempo cayó al suelo haciendo un _clang _metálico.

Ella lo abrazó, dejando que la liberara de la molesta armadura. Hasta dejarla con la blusa color rosa oscuro y la parte de cuello alto de su vestido.

-Link...- musitó al sentir cómo poco a poco la iba besando por su cara para bajar por su cuello, lentamente.

-Zelda...- susurró entre besos al irle quitando los guantes.

La acorraló hacia la puerta, no dejándole más escapatoria que seguir suspirando por las caricias que le daba, y los besos que le plantaba por toda la piel desnuda que encontraba.  
Ella pasó sus brazos a los hombros del chico, haciendo su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, dejando que la besara; sintiendo un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.  
Se aferró a sus hombros, mientras él acariciaba su cintura, pegándola más a la pared; Zelda quiso tomar la cara del chico para darle un profundo beso, y lo consiguió, y volvió a pasar sus manos detrás de la cabeza del joven, quitándole de una vez por todas su gorro.

-_mmh, me pregunto si..._ oye Link.-

-¿eh?- le dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¿Estando en casa de Sirup hoy, tomaste alguna cosa ahí?-

-Sólo agua... que por cierto sabía muy rara¿por qué?-

-¿Rara¿Cómo rara?- dijo tocándose sus labios.

-Sabía muy dulce... ¿por qué?-

Palideció, eso era lo que tenía el chico en la boca, y si lo que dijo Maple era cierto...

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le gritó empujándolo.

-¿Zelda? qué pasa? – le dijo algo sorprendido por el repentino rechazo.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Que estuve a _punto_ de entregarme a un hechizado¡Aléjate!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Sólo vete!- lo empuja tras la puerta, haciendo que saliera.

-Pero...-

-VETE- y se queda sola en su cuarto, respirando agitadamente.

"Está hechizado" se repetía en su mente, y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-_está hechizado... entonces, no me quiere –_ piensa mientras va hacia su cama- _ oh, cómo pude ser tan tonta!- _

OoOoO

**DX **

**pobre chica... X.x  
Bueno, esta es la primera parte de este mini fic n.n un pequeño proyectín antes de seguirle a RMR.  
Espero les guste, dejen reviews si quieren que le siga... eh! 10 reviews! si se puede! si se puede! **

**mátenme! X.x **

**oh si... ¬w¬ el próximo cap lleva algo más fuerte... xD**


	2. II

OoOoO

**Poción de Amor**

**II Parte**

-¿Princesa?- la mujer tocó a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, que no había ido a cenar- ¿Se encuentra bien? Mejor dicho... ¿está ahí?-

Trató de girar el picaporte, pero estaba cerrado desde dentro. Con la fuerza de la mujer lo empujó, y abrió la cerradura.  
Se encontró con la joven dormida, sobre la cama, como si hubiera llorado mucho rato.

-_¿Qué pasó aquí?- _se preguntó a si misma viendo todo el rimel corrido de la chica. Recogió la armadura de la chica, junto con la tiara, que estaba más allá y las puso en el tocador.  
Después le quitó las zapatillas y acomodó todo. Pero encontró algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Una tela verde que no había notado antes, entre los dedos de la joven.- ¿Un gorro?- dijo por lo bajo y se lo quitó a la chica- Lo he visto en algún lado... ·-·UU creo que ya sé de quién es ¬w¬ oh! que niña tan precoz! pero por qué lloró? u.ú- Impa trata de pensar algo coherente, pero simplemente no se imagina a su princesa y al chico haciendo "cosas".

Así que con esto sale del cuarto cerrando de nuevo, dejando que Zelda durmiera.

OoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Link se levantó muy temprano para ir a la plaza del pueblo, pues trabajaba para la posadera. Estaba sumamente confundido por lo de la noche anterior; ¿por qué de pronto lo rechazó¿hechizado?

-_no entiendo nada_- pensó mientras caminaba pesadamente a la plaza.

Impa lo había interceptado en la mañana, antes del desayuno, y le preguntó por Zelda, cosa que le extrañó, no quería decirle nada y estaba seguro que Impa ya sabía lo que había pasado.

OoOoO

-Caminando por el senderito u0u- gimió... perdón, es decir, cantó Maple mientras caminaba hacia la plaza de Lynn, con una canasta llena de frascos de pociones, seguida de cerca de Sirup, que hábilmente se tapaba las orejas de los gritos de su aprendiz.

-MAPLE, YA CÁLLATE. ES PEOR QUE OÍR LOS GRITOS DE UN CONDENADO-

-T.T perdón maestra...-

Y llegaron hasta la posada, donde Zelda había salido a tomar aire, totalmente sin maquillaje y sin las hombreras, miraba triste al cielo.

-Buenos días princesa- saludó Sirup cordialmente.

-Buenas- dijo Maple con su característico tonito burlón.

-¬¬ niña majadera-

-T.T perdón maestra-

-¿Por qué tan triste, mi niña?- dijo Sirup en un tono dulce, que no quedaba con su ella.

-Maple... ¿es cierto que Link estaba hechizado anoche?- les preguntó mirándolas con los ojos llorosos.

-Pues... si, las primeras cuatro horas que pasaron después de que tomó la poción- dijo la aprendiz con la mano en la barbilla- ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Cómo a qué horas creen que se la tomó?-

-Cuando fuiste a nuestra casa por la canasta ayer...- interrumpió Sirup mirándola algo desconfiada- ¿no se acuerda?-

-_Si eso fue como a las cuatro... y yo salí de la posada como a las siete... y pasamos como hora y media, ejem... _oh! ya sé!- chasqueó los dedos y se metió a la posada de nuevo.

Ambas brujas se vieron y confundidas se fueron a vender sus medicinas.  
Llegando a la concurrida plaza de Lynn, ahí estaba Link eligiendo las cosas para la posadera, pasó sin interés por el pequeño puesto de las brujas.

-¡Shh¡Link!- chilló Maple haciendo que el muchacho volteara- ven- cuando lo tuvo enfrente lo saludó- ¿y que hiciste ayer?-

-Pasó algo rarísimo... pero prefiero callarme-

-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo n-n-

-En realidad, si lo es...- dijo ahogando un sollozo. Fingió una sonrisa- Debo irme Maple, luego mi jefa me regaña- se va con las cosas en las manos.

-¿Ves Maple?- le dijo seriamente Sirup viendo al chico- ¿Ves por qué te tenía prohibido hacer pociones sin mi consentimiento?-

-Si maestra- dijo tristemente mientras veía cómo el chico se perdía.

OoOoO

-Gracias Link, trajiste la mayoría de las cosas- le felicitó la dueña del edificio- sólo te falta ir a cazar, de nuevo ¬¬U- su comentario sarcástico no hizo que el chico se enojara, sólo logró que suspirara y tomara el arco que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Vengo en un par de horas-

-Espera muchacho- lo detuvo yendo hasta él- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás raro...-

-No es nada, de veras- forzó una sonrisa, pero se estaba sintiendo de la patada.

La dueña le pasó una mano por la mejilla, viendo sus ojos; como una madre escrutiñadora tratando de averiguar qué maldad hizo su diablillo.

-Bien- suspira- como tú digas.- y se retiró a atender a los clientes.

Link salió, como siempre, hacia los bosques del oeste de Lynn para cazar. Pero se sentía tan vacío, no quería hacer nada. Le había dolido, más que cuando lo hirieron de muerte con los piratas, más que cuando se quemó en Subrosia; mucho más.

Suspiró ruidosamente y se puso a observar el follaje, llevado levemente por el viento. Dejó caer el arco. Silencio.

OoOoO

-_ah, espero esté haciendo lo correcto_­ –pensó mientras se escondía tras un árbol, espiando a Link.

Se decidió y corrió, le llegó por atrás, abrazándolo, cerrando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, acurrucó su cabeza en su espalda, ahogando unos sollozos que querían salir por la desesperación.

-Link...-

-¿Zel-Zelda?- dijo atónito al sentir cómo lo abrazaba.

-Perdóname- hunde su cara en la espalda del muchacho- Me equivoqué...- solloza- perdón.-

-Espera- se trata de zafar del agarré de la chica, para quedar frente a ella, a prudente distancia- ¿podrías explicarme qué pasó ayer?-

-Yo...-Suspira- creí que estabas hechizado- baja la mirada avergonzada.

-¿por qué habría de estarlo?- le dijo en un tono triste.

-No sé! Según esto tomaste una poción en casa de Sirup y...-

-¡JA!- la corta sarcástico- por favor¿crees que no me hubiera dado cuenta?-

-No- le dijo en el mismo tono- eres muy distraído.-

-¬¬U de veras, no sé por qué me preocupé por ti todo este tiempo.-

-Link- le dijo acercándose a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro- te quiero... nunca cambies- lo abraza.

Y él, sorprendido, queriéndose desasir del abrazo da un paso hacia atrás, pero lo da en falso, y cae hacia atrás con todo y chica encima (XD).

Ambos: x.x

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta preocupado.

-Si... muy bien- le dice recuperándose de la caída- ¿no te dolió?-

-Eh¡No! n.nU-

Ambos se quedan mirándose, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, es cierto que ella estaba _encima _de él, pero había sido un accidente.  
Hasta que siente una mano del muchacho en su cara, quitándole de nueva cuenta la tiara.

-Te ves más bonita sin esto-

-Link...-

N/A: OK, la hormona está loca u.ú ¿qué quieren que haga? La hormona de ellos, no mía ¬¬U

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, disfrutando cada instante juntos, casi con desesperación la boca del otro. Ella se acomodó mejor y puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico sobre el césped, para profundizar más la unión de sus bocas.  
Él pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica, sintiendo cómo temblaba por cada caricia.

Rompieron el beso sólo para mirarse, Zelda movió su cabeza de modo que su cabello quedara de lado.

-Sabes, he pensado que tal vez no deberíamos...- comenzó Link algo distraído.

-Sólo cállate- lo calló la chica besando de nuevo sus labios y comenzando a bajar por la cara y cuello del joven.

Con movimientos lentos de su boca iba probando la piel de su cuello, casi como en un hechizo.

Él muchacho cerró sus ojos, no podía negar que no le gustaba, pero se sorprendió él mismo cuando comenzó a suspirar, le estaba gustando tal vez _demasiado._

-Zelda...- la llamó entre suspiros, y ella seguía probándolo.

Dejó una mano para apoyarse y con la otra comenzó a desabotonar los primeros dos ganchos de la túnica verde de Link, dejando más piel a su disposición.

Era obvio que la escenita se estaba saliendo de control, casi sin camisa, el chico alejó a la princesa, sólo unos centímetros.

-¿Mmh?- le reprochó inocentemente mientras se relamía los labios- qué¿No te gustó?-

-No es eso...- dijo algo colorado.

Con un simple movimiento intercambiaron posiciones, ahora ella estaba con la espalda en el césped, y él aferrado a su cintura, abrazándola cariñosamente, subió una mano hasta su cara quitándole algunos mechones de cabello, dejándoselos atrás de su puntiaguda oreja.

-Yo también...-

-Tu qué?-

Pero ya no continuó al sentir cómo besaba toda su cara, y bajaba lentamente por su cuello, con la misma devoción o más.

-Ah... ¡Link!-

Lo estaba disfrutando, realmente, nunca había sentido tantas emociones placenteras que los labios del chico le hacían.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, se afianzó a su cuello, levantando levemente su cabeza.  
Y él, comenzó a mover sus manos desde la cintura de la muchacha hasta acariciar _cada _parte de su cuerpo, subiendo y apoderándose de una vez por todas de sus pechos.  
Ella se estremeció, dejándolo continuar, pues se estaba muriendo de que la siguiera tocando.

-Zelda... te deseo...- le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar los tirantes de la chica,

-Yo también- dijo casi sin aliento, para después besarlo de nuevo.

OoOoO

-Vaya¿dónde hay bananas?- exclamó un enorme oso azul con alas, mientras buscaba por cada árbol del bosque- ¿eh?- se movió para escuchar mejor, algo del otro lado de una densa mata de árboles estaba haciendo un ruido extraño.

Sin inmutarse, el oso comenzó a volar a pocos centímetros del suelo, para después encontrarse en un claro, donde dos jóvenes hacían gala de su amor, el joven tomando a la chica de un muslo y ella se dejaba querer, acariciando todo el cuerpo de él, ambos sobre la hierba.

-¿Joven Link?- dijo el oso al reconocerlo- ¿qué están haciendo?-

Los dos se crisparon al escuchar esa voz, y se separaron bruscamente, respirando agitados, sonrojados y con el pulso a mil.

-¿Mo—Moosh?- dijo Link recuperando el aire- XO que demonios haces aquí!?-

-Aquí vivo... ..U- dijo algo apenado por la situación.

La chica se trató de tapar todo lo que su vestido había cedido; por su parte Link se acomodó la camisa.

-u//ú demonios Moosh, tenías que-- -

-No Link...- le dijo Zelda poniéndole una mano en el hombro- tarde o temprano teníamos que detenernos-

-¿tú querías detenerte?-

-Yo? 9/9 pues no...-

-Oigan...- los interrumpió Moosh- mejor los llevo a Lynn, no creen?-

-Si, gracias Moosh...-

OoOoO

Maple jugaba con su fetiche, haciendo que éste caminara en círculos. Cuando ve llegar a Moosh y éste traía a dos jóvenes sobre él.

-Buenas tardes! ¬0¬- saludó Maple- ¿se reconciliaron?-

-Y de qué manera 9.9- dijo el oso sarcásticamente.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario, y bajaron del animal.

-Entonces...- Maple les llamó la atención, sacando otro fetiche y haciendo que caminara hasta el otro y le diera un beso- ¿Son amigos?-

-u/ú Maple- cortó Zelda- no insinúes que...-

-Estamos completamente enamorados- dijo abrazando a la chica de la cintura.

-Maple n0n mis pociones funcionan¡Funcionan!-

Y mientras los fetiches se daban ese beso hechizado por Maple; la pareja también se daba uno muy tierno, hechizados por una poción de amor.

OoOoO

**T-T que feo quedó! xD todo corto! ¬¬U bueno, perdón!  
Mugre lime todo feo! ¬¬U que creían!? que iba a hacer un lemon?! JA!  
u.ú**

**bueno, dejen reviews :3**


End file.
